1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to varying sealing characteristics of a bipolar electrosurgical instrument with a monolithic jaw member. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to varying sealing characteristics by using a dielectric insert within a monolithic jaw member.
2. Description of Related Art
Open or endoscopic electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis. The electrode of each opposing jaw member is charged to a different electric potential such that when the jaw members grasp tissue, electrical energy can be selectively transferred through the tissue. Many times monolithic jaw members having a one-piece metallic configuration are utilized during such procedures. The monolithic jaw configuration allows for an efficient and easier manufacturing process, since fewer parts are needed to assemble a single jaw member.
Additionally, certain types of open and endoscopic electrosurgical forceps, as mentioned above, utilize a movable knife or cutting element that is movable via a cutting channel. Cutting channel is defined by a jaw member and is often characterized as a narrow cavity within one or both jaw members. Throughout a typical surgical procedure, various conductive fluids, for example, blood or saline may fill the cutting channel of a jaw member. Since the entire depth of the cutting channel is part of the electrical circuit in this type of jaw, material in the blade slot may become subject to the electrosurgical effect and may affect a cycle and/or a quality of a tissue seal. When this or similar situations occur, unnecessary complications arise for the user during a surgical procedure.